The Heart Chronicles: The Mystery Heart
by LadyLuck16
Summary: Nina is a mystery girl and the new student in Daisuke school.But something about her makes Daisuke feel strange. Meanwhile, there something wrong in the Digital World who is after 'the heart'. What will happen to the Digital World and who is Nina? Read it
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The first meet...

It was a sunny day. Just like always, the digi-destined will go to school like always. But this time they will meet unexpecting person and a mystery student.

Daisuke, like always, sitting in his place and talk with his friend. But this time, Daisuke have to sit alone while Takeru sit with Hikari and that make him jealous. The whole class know that he have a little crush on Hikari. Even she know about it.

"Hey Daisuke"said Hikari."Hey Hikari"he said with happiness."Hey Daisuke, I hear there will be a new student in our class"said Hikari."Yeah I heard about it from my friend"said Daisuke. Then Takeru appear."Hey, what you guy talking about?"ask Takeru."Hey there, we were talking about a new student. They said that a new student is a girl"said Hikari

Then a school bell ring. Everyone sitted back on their place. After the teacher come, everyone ready for the first period."Okey class. Just you all know we have a new tranfer student that will joining us. Okey you can come in"said the teacher. She came inside and look beautiful for the boy that is. She wear a purple shirt with a jacket, wear a short with a long boot and a hat with a rebel.

"Okey class. This is your new tranfer student. Her name is..."the techer stop when she..."Nina"she said."Tha... that right. Her name is Nina Angedelina. She-she just tranfer..."somehow after telling her name, the teacher look scaried all the sudden.

"Teacher... can't you make it fast, it annoying"she said it with a weird look at her face."Okay...the-then you sit next to..."the teacher point at Daisuke. Everyone look fishy at the tranfer student. She walk straight to her sit without any smile at her face."Hey"she said at Daisuke. Daisuke can't reply back."Okey let's that the class"

After a few hour and school end...

"Finally school end."said Daisuke."You always like this. Never changed a little bit"said Hikari with a laugh."I guess you right"said Daisuke with a laugh same as Takeru. Then, the new student, Nina, stand up and Daisuke and the other stop laughting."Go home already, Nina"said Daisuke. She not answering but just nodded her head

"Well we should be going now"said Hikari and they left. Leaving her only in the class."One that is broken, it will never be fix. Same as one who lie to person who is heartbreaking. Is it that right Tigarmon"said Nina

At the computer room

"Hey you guy, sorry we late"said Hikari after she open the door."That okay, we just got here too"said Miyako."That everyone. Okay let's go..." Taichi exciting but then a door open. It was Nina."ARRGGGHHH...N-Ni-Nina? What are you doing here?"Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru surprised when Nina enter the room

"No reason. Just want to know where the heck you guy go,that all"said Nina."Oh I see but I think you should leave, right"said Daisuke."you guys, help me all here"Daisuke whisper for help. Everyone understood him."You asking me to leave? What are you doing here then"said Nina. Man, she sharp."Well... my friend is having a project and she want us to help her, right Miyako"said Hikari to hide it the true."Yeah she right"said Miyako

Nina just sigh."I guess I have no reason to know more. But before I leave I want to remember this"Nina was alredy to leaves the room."What is it?" ask Koshirou. Everyone ready to hear what she have to said.

"There is more hurt than lie. And there more scarier if you know the true story. But there sometime in the world that wound will never heal. So never ever lie to everyone even if you guys don't have a project but wanted to use the computer for some reason. Remember that?"and then she left the room.

"What's that mean hah?"said Miyako in confusing."No idea but the last one I understand"said Sora."It look like she know we lying to her about... you know 'project'"said Tailmon."'There is more hurt than lie' what's it mean"ask Chibimon."And there more scarier if you know the true story' what is she try to said?"ask Taichi."Oh by the way, Takeru, who is that girl? She look so beautiful"said Yamato. Then Sora step his foot really hard." ARRGGHH" everyone laugh.

"That what happen if you talk about other girl in front of your girlfriend!"said Sora in eager. Everyone still laugh at them."If you ask. Her name is Nina Angedelina and she tranfer studert in our class"Takeru explain to the other."So, she the new tranfer studert that I hear. She sure cute and beautiful. She also look nice, I think"said Miyako.

"I won't said nice if I were you"said Daisuke."Why not she look very nice"said Sora."Well you see. At first I thought, she look very nice but then..."Daisuke don't want to remember."But what"ask Miyako to know more her."...Never mind"said Daisuke. Miyako look Daisuke LIke he hiding something for her."Oh well, since everyone is here let's go to the digital world"Miyako and the other is ready to go. Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Iori draw their D-3 at he computer.

"Okay, let's go"and everyone in the room disappear by the light coming from the computer. Then, someone enter the room. It's was Nina."As I thought, they go to the Digital World. Project they said. What a worst lie. I hope they okay since that the place... I wake up from this world"Nina sigh."I guess i have to follow them just in case they lose or something. Let's go, Tigarmon"she draw her D-3."Digital World open"and the she disappear.

Out side the computer room

"Mistress. Do you have to go there? Please be careful"the man who look like same age as Taichi walk away and disappear."Wish I can come, my mistress"

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

**Hey everyone, it been a long time since I stop the fic for some reason. I hope you guy like this story.**


	2. Meet Meramirangemon and summary

**Hey you guy, I want to say sorry for not writing the fic for a long time. I keep busy at school and so, I hope you guy forgive me. Now is time for Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Meet MeraMirangemon

"This place is beautiful. It's prefect for having picnic"Miyako already exciting about the picnic that there have plan for a week now."Miyako help me out here"shout Iori."Okay"she still excited.

"It's being a while digidestined"the old man appear. It Gennai."Gennai you here too"said Koushirou."Yes. I don't want to miss the prefect"said Gennai. Everyone laugh."Hey guy sorry we late"Ken was walking and holding Wormmon."You just in time, Ken"said Daisuke who is happy to see his friend

After done preparing the picnic, now they sit down and eat."Ummm...Gennai, can I ask you something?"ask Koushirou."What it is?"said Gennai."What are you doing here without no reason?"ask Koushirou in curious way. Everyone surprised about Koushirou question."So, you noticed. You see I come here to ask your help again"said Gennai. Everyone surprised what Gennai just said.

"You see. The Digital World have peace but only in the while after 'that' happen"said Gennai."That' happen?"ask Ken."Few day ago, something non-expecting happen. A mysterious group attack the digimon and all of them become back to the digiegg"Gennai tell them what happen on that day.

"How dare they do that to the other digimon like that!"Sora feel very angry."Sora calm down"said Biyomon."But not only that. There something that wondering inside my mind"said Gennai."What is it"ask Hikari."I should tell you the story

Gennai story.

_Few day after that accident, I was researching about the accident and what their after. But then, they attack me. It was a dark digimon by the name Darknarrowmon. He a Ultimate type digimon that have dark wing and a body like a human. But it's head like a bird so as his hand."Tell me what are searching for?"he asked me what I was doing and I can't answer that._

_"Answer me or I will destroy you!"I still can't answer his question."Fine if you can't answer it, then it time for you to die"he draw his hand and almost crown me but then an other digimon attack at him and save me. Its also a Ultimate type digimon and a body a woman. She look at me and turn away. She look at the Darknarrowmon._

_"It's you. The digimon who protect the heart, Meramirangemon. If you here, then the heart must be here too"said Darknarrowmon. He smile and she just standing there."After I destroy, I will take the leader of the heart and giving to my master"he smile and he laughing. I just a witness and I can't do anything."Whatever. Like I care"she said like not happen."What?"Darknarrowmon surprised. I even surprised._

_"I never care what you guy want but when it come about my dear mistress, you death digimon"she look like ready to fight."You better run or you end up die here"she said to me and I run away. I want to stay but the way she look at me. Without knowing anything, an exploding happen. I look at it and It the same place where those digimon fight._

_Since then I being searching about the heart, Darknarrowmon and Meramirangemon. But all I found is nothing._

End of Gennai story.

"Wow, that some story Gennai"said Taichi."That Meramirangemon must be strong and royalty digimon"said Tentomon empress with Meramirangemon."I wonder if she still alive after that fight"Hikari look like worry after hearing Gennai story."Cheer up, Hikari. I think she will be fine. After all I believes she a type of digimon who never let everyone kill her"said Gatomon.

"Daisuke, what do you think about Meramirangemon?"Veemon look at Daisuke and Noticed that Daisuke look at the sky."Daisuke, what wrong?" ask Ken. Everyone look at Daisuke."A song. Come from there"Daisuke stand up and run toward the east with Veemon."Daisuke wait. That damn guy"said Yamato before Daisuke get even further.

"I better following him. Who know what will happen?"said Hikari and she stand up."Okay then I will go with you, Hikari"said Takeru."Okay"Hikari, Takeru and the their digimon run toward where Daisuke and Veemon go."Be careful Hikari"said Taichi before she gone.

They run and saw Daisuke over there."Daisuke, why are you running all the sudden?"ask Patamon."A song. Can you guy hear it?"ask Daisuke in curious way."A song?"Takeru somehow hearing someone singing.

_...In the light where we living but...then being destroy  
_

"Who is sing that?"ask Takeru."So you can hear?"said Daisuke

._..the heart of an angel being protect by the protecter..._

"Where is coming from?"ask Gatomon.

_...the heart of the devil being protect by the killer..._

"It coming from there"said Veemon. _  
_

_...the one with the heart is the mistress of the angel and the devil..._

They run toward the song and saw someone singing.

_...when the light fall...the darkness take our light..._

Daisuke and the other look at the singing person_. _It a woman. A long orange hair, orange eye, have a rebel on his neck, a long glove and orange long boots. Not only that, she have a wing like angel and it colour orange plus a little bit of red. Everyone look amazed her,

._..we will...we will take back our light..._

"...in the end this song will continue playing. Why I even sing this song? Only the mistress and the other know about... eh?"the woman noticed there a children watching her."Human?"she come down from her place. Daisuke and the other look amazes at her. She now in front of them.

"You were hearing it, didn't you"said the woman."We very sorry. We don't mean to hear you singing"said Hikari."It's okay. That song is not belong to me and I don't know much about that song"said The woman."Belong to someone? by the way my is Hikari. This my partner Gatomon. And this is my friend Daisuke and Veemon, Takeru and Patamon. What your name?"Hikari introduces her friend."My name? My name is..."she said it.

"My name is... Meramirangemon"she said her surprised. Meramirangemon? The one that Gennai tell us? Is she the one who save his life."Y-yo-you... Meramirangemon?"said Daisuke."The one who save Gennai is you"said Veemon."The one who fought Darknarrowmon?"said Takeru. They all very surprised."Yes... How you guy know?"she get curious about it.

"So you survive from Darknarrowmon that Gennai tell us"said Hikari.'_Gennai? Did she mean the old man on that day? So I guess what should do is get them leave this place just like the mistress said'._"So can I ask you something? What are doing here?"ask Meramirangemon.

Everyone look at her."We have picnic here. Do you want to come with us?"said Daisuke."Oh. After you done your picnic, can you leave this place as fast as you can"said Meramirangemon in the serious way."Why not?"ask Gatomon."That because..."she run and catch the digidestined. Then, an unknown attack coming from behind her.

"Finally, after a long searching I finally found you. Meramirangemon"said The digimon who attack her."So you still alive, Darknarrowmon"said Meramirangemon."Not only you, I ever found the digidestined too. This is quite the fun"said Darknarrowmon. Meramirangemon look at the digidestined that she hold and carry it.

"What an annoying. First you guy and now half dying bird. Man, mistress is so in the target point"she feel very annoying."What do you mean Half dying bird. I strong ultimate digimon"he very mad alright."Whatever"she said."What?"he surprised."You know how hard is the searching and searching just to take my revenge"he mumbling."Like I care"she said.

"You know, I understand your situation"said Takeru."Yeah, me too. to fight with the annoying digimon"said Gatomon."Let see who's the strongest here, Meramirangemon"said Darknarrowmon."I wonder"

_**To Be Continues **_

_**

* * *

**_**Hay everyone. It take a long time to update this chapter but I finish. Oh yeah I still want to tell you guy about the summary. I think is to short (for me ****is). And I also change a bit from the real one.  
**

**Summary:**

**Nina is a mysterious girl and a new student in Daisuke school. But something about her make him feel strange. In other hand, a new teacher, who is starting work at Daisuke class, have a connecting with the new student and also a young girl who oftenly with the new teacher. Meanwhile, something wrong happen in the Digital World. Someone is after the group call 'heart' and the mysterious digimon name Meramirangemon who is the guardian of the heart 'leader'. Who is the heart 'leader' and Meramirangemon? Who is Nina and what connecting with the new teacher and the young girl? Who is after the heart? What will happen to the Digital World? Read it to know it**

**Just a addition**

**Rated: K/T (I not very sure T^T)**

**Genres: Mystery, Adventured, Romances, Supernatural**

**date: 11/3/2011**

**All done. Hope you guys like it  
**


	3. The barrier and the mask girl

**Hey, everyone. It time for the chapter 3 but before that..."Cake, young mistress". Uuuu, cake. I like cake. Okay read Chapter 3 and if you want to know who that was. Sorry maybe next time. Now, CAKE TIME...!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Barrier and The Mask Girl

"Let's see who is the strongest, Meramirangemon"said Darknarrowmon."I wonder"said Meramirangemon. She let the digidestined on the ground **(forget to tell you that she can fly)**."You should leave this place"said Meramirangemon."Meramirangemon you don't want to let those children and their weak digimon stay here"said Darknarrowmon with a laugh. Daisuke and the other feel angry at 'that' digimon.

"Weak, hah. I tell you one thing, They aren't weak like you said. They strong and I believes that they..."she look at them and then look at Darknarrowmon."...can protect my... no, our light from that crazy nut guy"said Meramirangemon with a smile on her face."That not very nice to said that. Then let see, who win get the heart"said Darknarrowmon.

"You guy should go from here"said Meramirangemon."Who said they can leave"said Darknarrowmon. Then something like black or maybe dark cover the area. There are many word written that can't being understand. Everyone surprised about this."What the heck is this?"said Daisuke."It can't be... but how...?"Meramirangemon very surprised.

"Meramirangemon?"Hikari worry about her."That can't be. There no way! THERE NO WAY A DIGIMON CAN MAKE THE DARK BARRIER!"Meramirange shout at Darknarrowmon."Dark Barrier?"said Gatomon."What is 'Dark Barrier'?"ask Takeru."If you must know, it will no harm if I tell because you all will die soon"said Darknarrowmon. Everyone is very serious at him except Meramirangemon who still shocking about it.

"Relax already, the Dark Barrier is the barrier from the darkness. The only out is to defect the barrier maker if you can that is"explain Darknarowmon. what does it mean by 'if you can'?"You..."Meramirangemon start spoken."...You...are not the barrier maker. The real one... IS HIDING FOR HERE! The real barrier maker is searching for my mistress!"said Meramirangemon."You good but even if you defect me, you're and those brat can't get out from here"said Darknarrowmon.

**Fire Blaster**

The huge busted coming from Meramirangemon. Darknarrowmon able to avoid the attack. The attack hit the barrier but there no even a scrap. "That one strong barrier. I guess the barrier maker is strong-type-person. That interesting"said Meramirangemon."That was close. You almost burn my wing"shout Darknarrowmon."You said you want to fight so, I think I start first"said Meramirangemon.

'_I thought of burning him while he was talking. Guess I'm in unlucky today and also meeting them. But still it a lot of fun I think'._"Now you make me mad.** Dark Clown**!"the dark light coming from his hand and try clown Meramirangemon."That was close"Meramirangemon take breath but then Darknarrowmon attack again and Meramirangemon avoid a lot.

_'Man, he even faster that before. I guess he have a lot of battle before fight with me'._"What wrong? To tired to attack?"Darknarrowmon keep attack her but then she slip."An opening"and he punch at Meramirangemon stomach. She fly and hit the barrier but unexpected happen

"ARRGGHHH!"the electric shock coming from the barrier."MERAMIRANEMON!"Everyone shout at her. Then she fall."Meramirangemon are you okay?"ask Hikari."I'm...al...right"Meramirangemon wake up and try to stand up."I guess I can finish you and those brat. Now,** Darkness Crow**"it's attack form of a crow and straight to Daisuke and the other but then...

**Celestial Arrow**

All the dark crow disappear."What?"surprised Darknarrowmon."Are you okay?"said Angewomon."Yeah and... who the heck are you?"ask Meramirangemon in curious way."Oh that Gatomon who digivolves to Angewomon"answer Hikari with a smile."You mean the cat?"ask Meramirangemon again."yup"answer Hikari.

_'Did she has to call me cat?'._"An other ultimate digimon? this could be interesting"said Darknarrowmon."I guess I have to 'play' with you for now" said Angewomon and she fly up."For now'? Why not 'right now'?"Darknarrowmon."It the same it it"said Meramirangemon."You got you self right" said Darknarrowmon."Hey, can I knock him until he turn to digi-egg?"ask Angewomon in angry way.

"It not like me fighting female digimon but what the heck, I enjoy it. Now, **Darkness Crow**"Darknarrowmon get her the same attack."**Celestial Arrow**"the arrow when straight to Darknarrowmon and he avoid it."We help you too,Angewomon"said Patamon while Angewomon is fighting with Darknarrowmon.

**Veemon digivolves to... Exveemon...**

**Patamon digivolves to... Angemon...**

"Let's go, Exveemon"said Angemon and he fly to Angewomon."Okay"then Exveemon follow Angemon."It look like I will have fun battling with the male then the female. **Darkness Crow**"Darknarrowmon start the attack first."**Celestial Arrow!**"Angewomon reply the attack. At the mean time, Daisuke and the other look at their digimon fight.

"You can do it, Exveemon"Daisuke give support to his digimon."I don't understand at all. Why can't I send message or e-mail to the other?"said Takeru. Daisuke and Hikari also surprised."That because this barrier is the lock down from outside area"explain Meramirangemon."Lock down from outside word?"ask Hikari."Well how do I put this, it like a mirror reflected the light but this one is little different"she explain again."Different"ask Takeru.

"Well...I'm not good at explaining to everyone (but I more worse that you) but to make it more it more easier, you can't connect from outside barrier"said Meramirangemon. Everyone surprised."What do you mean we can't connect to the other?"ask Daisuke."I didn't said 'connect you friend' but is it's the same anyway. Not only can't connect to the outside of the barrier but also can't hear what happen inside the barrier even if the attack or we shout very loud, they still will not hear us"explain Meramirangemon.

Everyone surprised."So that mean that the other will not hear us?"Takeru still surprised."Yup"she said."Does there anyway to destroy this barrier" ask Hikari."Hikari didn't you hear what that weird-bird-guy said? the only way to destroy it is to destroy the barrier maker but still I was wondering myself. Who is this barrier maker and I want to know if we can believes that weird-bird-guy?"Daisuke wondering in his head even if he believe or not.

"Is up to you rather you believes or not because no one will not force you to believe him or not. It like a choice. Which will you take to believes or not. Well that what 'she' said"said Meramirangemon. Daisuke look at her in curious way."Meramirangemon, tell me. Who are you and who your partner?"ask Daisuke. Then Angewomon hit the barrier and the the electric shock hit her."Angewomon, are you alright"ask Hikari and look at Angewomon who just fall in front of her."I...fine...Hikari"Angewomon slowly stand up.

"It's fun playing with you guy but my time is limit so this is you end. **DARKNESS DESTRUCTION"**the dark energy is coming from his body and explosion happen.

Darknarrowmon flieddown on the ground."How was it? Does it hurt or maybe already died"Darknarrowmon laugh but then...

"That was pain full. Darm I don't have any energy to attack back"Darknarrowmon stop laugh and look at her."So you survived but not for long" Darknarrowmon look like ready for his attack."Meramirangemon, are you okay?"ask Takeru."What are you doing"ask Patamon who de-digivolves."Hey I want to ask you. What is friend for you guy?"ask Meramirangemon.

"What are you talking about Meramirangemon? We are friend"answering Daisuke. At first she surprised but then she smile."I see"said Meramirangemon."What with this chit-chatting? Oh well, you all will die any way"said Darknarrowmon."I will not let you kill my friend"Daisuke was standing in front of Meramirangemon."I will not let you hurt my friend"said Daisuke."Kid are you..."Meramirangemon didn't finish her word but...

"Oh well then, I kill you first because... you dare call me weird-bird-guy"said Darknarrowmon."I thought you didn't hear. Guess you have a shard ear"said Daisuke."Now then it time to died.** Darkness Crow"**Darknarrowmon start the attack."DAISUKE!"everyone shout at him but then...

**BREAKER ZERO**

The strong at blast coming from nowhere. Daisuke open his eye and saw a girl. She wear a hat and her hair is short, wear a red jacket with a orange glove on his left arm and black glove on his right, wear a short jean and long boot. She also wear a mask ( half mask that is) with a orange glove on her left arm and a black glove on her right arm. She also holding a gun (don't ask me what type of gun is it)."Are you okay?"she said.

Daisuke just look at her and have a felling that he has meet her somewhere."Mis...mistress?"said Meramirangemon. she turn around and look at Meramirangemon and the other."Meramirangemon and you can I tell you one thing and that is..."she stop to catch a breath."...and that is... ARE YOU GUY LOST YOU MIND?"she yell them."She scary"said Veemon.

"Mistress, how do you get in?"ask Meramiragemon."Huhhh...? Did I tell you that I can see the barrier"she answer."Oh yeah I forgot"said Meramirangemon."You...so you the leader of 'heart' that my master looking for. I finally found it but... why you have to burn my wings"said Darknarrowmon."Meramirangemon, who the heck is this weird-bird-guy?"ask the mask girl."Trust me mistress, you don't want to know"said Meramirangemon.

"Why everyone call me weird-bird-guy huh?"ask Darknarrowmon.

"Whatever"she said.

"Tell me, how you able to get in this barrier"ask again Darknarrowmon.

"You really are idiot. I guess your 'master' didn't tell you"said the mask girl.

"What you said? My master tell me all about the barrier! And the only way is to destroy the barrier maker! Wait! Don't tell me, you kill the barrier maker?"Darknarrowmon look surprised.

"Eheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...!"she laugh as loud as she can.

"What so funny about?"Darknarrowmon ask her in loud voice.

"You really are an idiot. What you said just now is true but there more than kill the barrier maker"she stop laugh.

"What?"Darknarrowmon very surprised.

"What do you mean by 'more than kill' it?"ask Takeru who happen witness what the both of them where talking.

"So you awake after all. I thought you a sleep or something. Guess I wrong about it"said mask girl

"Hey mysterious mask girl, can I ask you something. Who are you and have we met before?"ask Daisuke. She look away.

"Hey, are you done with your chit-chat? And tell me about..."Darknarrowmon didn't finish his word and...

"Barrier Breaker"said the mask girl. Everyone surprised and look at her."Let me tell you and you guy something. This barrier can being destroy only if you kill the barrier maker but on more thing you forgot. It also can be destroy by a... Barrier Breaker"said the mask girl with a scary smile.

"What?"said Darknarrowmon in surprised.

"And now to destroy you and this barrier"she point the gun at Darknarrowmon.

"Who are you and... my body wouldn't move"Darknarrowmon look very surprised.

**Chain lock down**

"Thanks Meramirangemon. Now... full energy breaker activate. **BREAKER DOWN ZERO"**the huge blast coming from her gun went straight to Darknarrowmon."NOOOO..."Darknarrowmon shout in pain and then disappear**. **The blast went straight to the barrier and the barrier has being destroy. Then when to the mountain and unexpected happen. The mountain that behind the barrier and the place where Meramirangemon sing being destroy.

At that time,

"What was that?"said Miyako."Everyone look at that"Iori point at the mountain that being destroy. Everyone look at the mountain and surprised to."Wait... Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke didn't come back yet"said Taichi who noticed that his sister didn't come back.

"Yeah, Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon still didn't come back"said Agumon."Don't tell me that they..."Miyako didn't finish her word because she surprised and worry about Hikari."...at the destroyed mountain"said Hawkmon to finish her word.

Ken open his Terminal and didn't get any email from Daisuke."I hope they okay"said Wormmon."I not sure but the only way to know is to go and gave a look"said Koushirou."Then let's go"said Yamato and he run to the destroyed mountain. Fellow by the other.

Back to that place

Daisuke open his eye and saw the mountain have being destroyed."You awake finally, Daisuke. Iwas worry about it"said Veemon and hug him. "Hey, Is everyone okay?"ask Daisuke to make sure that his friend is okay.

"We fine Daisuke"answer Takeru. He was with Hikari. Daisuke relived that his friend is okay."Oh. How's Meramirangemon and the..."Daisuke didn't finish his word, the gun was in front of his head. Daisuke and the other surprised about it.

"You are very annoying you know that. Protect my partner like that, you will end up die but you lucky this time that I save you from that crazy-weird-looking-bird-guy. Next time you have to protect yourself to survived or maybe I shot you if you were useless just like that. But still..."she put her way her gun and...

"Thank... you"she get close to Daisuke and... KISS him. Daisuke surprised get a kiss from a girl. Not only that she kiss at his lips. Takeru, Hikari, Gatomon, Payamon and Veemon become his witness. Don't forget about Meramirange also become a witness.

Then they break."You have a good lips"she said. Daisuke blush so redly."Mistress...! That was illegal to kiss a person you just meet!" Meramirangemon look very surprised and also angry.

"Why not?"she said like never happen."If 'he' fine out about this, he surely will kill that kid"said Meramirangemon."Relax if you don't tell them, then he will never know that I kiss a guy"said the mask girl without anything happen and a smile."MISTRESS!"Meramirangemon become very angry.

"Oh by the way, if you guy tell to your friend about us. You will become just like this mountain but you can tell about Meramirangemon do"said the mask girl."Mistress!"she very angry."Understand!"she become scary all the sudden."Yes!"said Daisuke and the other.

"Meramirangemon let's go. I'm hungry"said the mask girl. Meramiragemon carry the mask girl and fly away."Hey you guy still didn't answer my question yet. Who are you guy?ask Daisuke before they disappear."You will know if the time was right. Good bye, friend"and the they fly away.

"Did I her she said 'friend'?"said Hikari."Further more, Daisuke you just being kiss by her"said Takeru. Daisuke remember about the kiss and blushing."Daisuke, you blushing"said Patamon."What make you said that?"Daisuke cover his mouth."Then why your face is red"ask Hikari.

"Hikari! Takeru! Daisuke! Gatomon!Patamon! Veemon! Where are you guy"the other digidestined that being separated to look for Daisuke."We right here"hikari shout so that they hear her."Hikari... What have to guy?"ask Taichi."Long story"said Hikari with a smile.

In the computer

"WHAT!"Everyone surprised after hear Hikari story."Are you saying that..."."...you being save..."."...by Meramirangemon!"."...the one that Gennai tell us?"the original digidestined was very surprised."Noway! I so envy at you Daisuke"said Miyako."But who destroy that mountain?"ask Iori.

Daisuke and the other silence about it because they DON'T want to remember about what that mask girl._'If you guy tell to you friend about us, you will became just like this mountain...'_that have scared Takeru and the other mind.

"It's late now. Let's go home"said Sora."Okay"they when out of computer room and when to their class to take their bags(except the high school student)."That was amazing"said Chibimon (to make it simple for me)

"Yeah, but the enjoy it was Daisuke"said Takeru."What do you mean? I almost died and she but her gun near my head"said Daisuke in angry way, "But you get a kiss from her right"said Patamon."Let's forgot about..."Daisuke open the door and saw her.

"Nina! You still here?"said Daisuke."Yeah, I forgot something and what happen to you guy cover with bandage?"ask Nina. She noticed about the bandage and the...

"What are you guy holding?"ask Nina again. Daisuke and the other surprised."Great she noticed"said Daisuke."This 'thing' it's..."she look at Chibimon.'_I'm not a thing'_."...It's... so cute"she take Chibimon from Daisuke and hug him. She look very happy

Daisuke and the other stared at her."What? Why you guy look at me like that?"Nina noticed the way they stared."It just that..."said Takeru."...you normally..."said Hikari."...very cold person"said Daisuke.

"Well every cold person must have it warm side"Nina start to get very angry."You know. This is the first time we seen you smile. You look very cute" said Takeru."Are you... have a crush on me?"Nina word make Takeru surprised."What are you talking about"Takeru very embarassed about what she said."I just joking"she said. Takeru relived.

"Here"she give Daisuke Chibimon back."I have to go or else he worry sick. Bye"she went pass Daisuke and he feel something strange. It the same when he with that mask girl."Who are you?"said Daisuke."What?"Nina hear what Daisuke said."Nothing"said Daisuke

"What was that Daisuke"ask Gatomon."It nothing but..."Daisuke look at Nina who way home.'_Why I got a feel that you hiding something from us'_.

At Nina

"So he know but not sure"Nina said."What are going to do? After all you did kiss him"Meramirangemon,no, Tigarmon was in Nina bags."Just leave it for now"said Nina."That not very nice, young mistress" the voice coming from the corner."And what are you doing here, Taiga"ask Nina.

"It late and my little sister is prepared dinner. She will cry if her mistress didn't home yet"the guy name Taiga imagine his sister cry."Then let's go home"said Nina."By the way mistress, you just become yourself just now"said Taiga."Just shut up!"Nina getting angry."And also why you kiss that boy anyway"ask Taiga.

Nina look at him."Taiga... are you sick today?"ask Nina."What make you said that, young mistress"Taiga getting angry."Normally you tries to kill who even kiss me or make me feel uneasy or something like that"said Nina."Yup"Taigamon agree."Fine. You kill him so why would I kill him without a reason"said Taiga

"Normally you kill without a reason"said Tigarmon."Yup"Nina agree."And what that mean?"Taiga angry angry again."Did find anything about 'him'?" ask Nina."No but I sure he here"said Taiga."The one of the killer that never give mercy to it's enemy. The Cold-Hearted Killer,Finlocker Foelit, No.I"

**_To Be continue_**

* * *

**Okay. I'm over do it this story. Oh yeah you guy want to know who was give me the cake. Maybe on next chapter. This is some profile about somebody.**

**Name:Meramirangemon**

**Level: Ultimate digimon.**

**Attack:Fire Blaster **(the huge blast of fire)**, Chain lock down** (the chain that make opponent can't make ever a single movement)**, Sapphire flame **(the sword that make from the fire) **and Cross farewell **( a cross that burnt any opponent that hit it)

**De-digivolve: unknown**

**Partner: The Mask girl AKA Nina**

**This is Meramirangemon profile. On next chapter, we will see(or read) someone profile. See ya next time... And now I...(pass out)**

**"Mistress pass out again. Next time you will know who am I and this is something...just read it okay"**

**

* * *

**

**On next chapter, there a new teacher will coming at Daisuke school. About this teacher make Hikari uneasy and scared at him even do he popular among girl and female teacher. Taichi worries at his sister and something strange about that teacher make him want to know why.**

**At the same time (chapter), Koushirou and Ken meet a mysterious girl who happen have connection with the teacher. She cute but something about her make Mimi and Miyako jealous. Plus, Daisuke get to know who Nina is(if I feel like reading it). **

**This chapter about the two sibling will a weird way connection with mysterious Nina and Tigarmon. And unexpected happen with the teacher and the girl. And we will see who is Nina is. I think or I just kidding  
**

**And plus, Taichi will have a fight with the teacher and the real deal will happen. What will happen to Hikari when he with that teacher? What will happen to the other? Who is this teacher and why Hikari scare at the teacher? Why Taichi didn't like the new teacher? What the reason Mimi and Miyako jealous at that cute girl? Read it to know it.  
**


	4. The New Teacher

**It so annoying when my document have a problem. Well sorry for long update. Okay this chapter is going to be out of my limit or maybe not and I hope you guys like it. And for 'them'...**

**"Come back here you stupid rat"..."Brother, there still more over there"**

**...I feel sorry for the rats... Now continue the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1: The new teacher.

It's being a week since meet Meramirangemon and the mysterious mask girl. Also, the first time that Nina being warm and smile for the first time but on the next day she become cold again. Man, time sure fly but today something unexpected happen.

"Okay class. Today we will have a new teacher to teach you. He just a substitute teacher because Mr Nakajima (**I don't know the teacher name so I just make up)** is in the hospital. He in the car accident four days ago but he's fine"said the headmaster. Everyone surprised. The question on the class mind is who will teach them if is in the hospital? The whole class becoming more noisy.

"This is unexpected"said Takeru."Yay,Mr Nakajima is in the hospital and we even didn't know about it"said Hikari."I hope he okay but then again why did the headmaster didn't tell us about it?"Takeru wondering why."Maybe he was looking for the substitute teacher"answer Hikari.

"Man, this really surprises. Who never though that is in car accident, huh Daisuke"said Daisuke friend."Yay. I feel sorry for him " said Daisuke."How about you, sweet Nina? What do you think?"ask his friend who look like in love with her."I don't know more importantly, will you stop calling me 'sweet' already"Nina look very annoying to hear what Daisuke friend said.

"Why not?"he said again with a innocent smile."Said it again and I will never talk to you again"said Nina."Even if she just cold and cruel, but she still the coolest and the most beautiful student in the school"said Daisuke friend (**okay I have no idea who his friend and I forgot the teacher name so I make up**)

"Now, now,now class. For the time being the substitute teacher will take place. You can come in now"then the door open. The student look at the new teacher. He look very cool and handsome for the girl that is, his hair is black and wearing...eye patch. Everyone was wondering what happen at his eye. But still for the girl, they think he so cool even if he wearing eye patch.

"This is your new teacher for now. Please introduce your self"said the headmaster."My name is Taiga Kurosuke. I'm only 25 years old and please don't ask me weird question okay" introduce him self. Then all the female student ask him a lot and lot of question except Hikari and Nina. The teacher look like can't like have a problem to answer the student question.

"Wow never though that the new teacher is a popular teacher"said Daisuke friend."Yay but he look like can't stand girl"said Daisuke."He didn't like people who talk about his private"said Nina. She look like observed him."How do you about the teacher?"ask Daisuke."Observed"she said. Daisuke and his friend look at .

"Everyone... Will you stop with this question!" look like very angry and a smile."I forgot to tell you that I hate people ask my personal private, OKAY"The teacher look very angry and scary too. Everyone look scared at the teacher."?"said the headmaster to try calm him down. "Did I lose control again?"ask the teacher.

Everyone surprised."Well sorry about that. I always get angry when asking my personality and weird question at me. So sorry about that"he apologize with a smile. Every girl in the class look at him like falling in love with him."We forgive you teacher"said a girl."Yay is our fault to ask you a weird question"said an other girl."Well you can start your class now, "said the headmaster as he leave the class.

"Okay, since this my first time so I hope I can know you better."said as soon he start his first class."I never thought that our new teacher is a popular teacher"said Takeru. He look at Hikari and she look like uneasy with the new teacher."Are you okay, Hikari?"ask Takeru in the worried way to say."Huh. Ooo. I'm fine Takeru so don't worried about it"said Hikari but Takeru still worried about her.

**After school...**

"Finally the school out"said Daisuke after relief that the today school is all ready out."Daisuke you always the same"said Hikari and they laugh. "That Daisuke for you"said a guy at the class room door. It was Joe."Joe"said Daisuke and the other."I though I should wait in the computer room but then..."Nina suddenly stand up from her and take out her bag.

"Umm... sorry about it"said Joe."Nest time talk when everyone already left. So annoying that was"said Nina in cold way."Sorry"said Joe with a sad face."That was not very nice to said at our friend"said Daisuke as he yell at her. Nina surprised and look at Daisuke."You shouldn't treat people like that. You should nicely to people so then they will like you as a friend or something"said Daisuke.

Nina still surprised and look at him."Well you win this time, Motomiya. But next time you will apologize to me just like you lie about having a project in the computer room and I must said that the worst lie I ever heard even if it work at the teacher"said Nina with a smile. Daisuke surprised. How she know that he was lying?"So -blue-hair I'm sorry to be rude at you. So see you again if we meet again"then she left.

"Man, she always like that but that rare to see her smile like that"said Daisuke."Hey Daisuke, are you..."Hikari get closer to Daisuke and he blushing."...never mind"said Hikari."Daisuke who was that?"ask Joe."Oh Nina. She just a new transfer student. She have a cold way to talk with people but she very popular with boys even if she cold-hearted person"said Daisuke when talking about her.

"I see. When think about she not that cold but more like..."Joe rethink back."._..._lonely"said a mysterious voice. Everyone surprised and wandering where the voice come from."Who's there?"ask Hikari."...Just wandering around where she is..."the voice answer."What? You mean you here?" ask Joe."...you good. Maybe if you give her a time then you know her. See ya..."then they see a girl running in front of them with a smile. her mouth like moving.

Daisuke and the other run out to the door and saw she gone already."Who was that?"ask Takeru."Who ever she was, she look like looking for something"said Hikari."Okay then since we here long enough how about we..."Joe look at Daisuke. He look different after saw that girl."Daisuke?"ask Joe.

"Huh ya..."said Daisuke after back to himself."Are you okay?"ask Hikari."I'm fine"said Daisuke with a smile."Okay then"said Hikari."Then let's go. Everyone is waiting"said Takeru and there off.

After they left someone came in. Nina happen to be there. Nina look at Daisuke when he when to the computer room."He became like that after seen her"someone was with her. It was ."You good, Taiga. Even if you just 17 years old you still can act very well like a real teacher. Any way, how do you get in?"she look at him.

"Easy as pie. But the real question is will he survived? After all he is 'miracle' and his friend is 'light', 'hope' and 'reliable'"said Mr Kurosuke , no Taiga."Anyway around, should you being doing your work as a teacher"said Nina."Well..."he can't said anything at her."Never mind. Let's go home and look your little sister"said Nina as she walk to left the school."Okay"he follow her.

At night time

Daisuke just look at his partner, Chibimon, without a single word."Daisuke, are okay?"ask Chibimon."Huh. I'm fine. It just that..."Daisuke became quiet. He remember what happen in that evening.

**~-Flashback-~**

"That was fun"said Chibimon after return from the Digital world."Ya, maybe we go there next time"said Miyako."Hey it's late. Let's go home"said Joe."Man, today was fun. I wander where we go next"said Daisuke in a good mood."But then.."said Patamon."But what?"ask Takeru."I was thinking about Meramirangemon master that is. It like I already met her but at the same time I don't know her"Patamon said what in his mind.

Everyone quiet."You know. You right Patamon. When I think about if feel like I already know her but the truth is I even don't know her"said Gatomon."Maybe we should tell about this with Koushirou"said Hikari."But Hikari, you remember what that girl said. If we tell him, we end up like that mountain"said Daisuke.

"I don't think she like that. She maybe said that because she don't want to..."Hikari stop and saw looking at the window."What is he doing?"ask Takeru."Who is that?"ask Gatomon."That . He the new teacher that replace "answering Daisuke."What are we going to do? We can show you guy in front of him"Takeru thinking about how to make leaves. But then...

Mr Kurosuke look more scarier than before. His mouth like moving but can't hear what is he saying."What is he saying?"ask Chibimon."I don't know"said Daisuke. Then Mr Kurosuke left."His gone now..."Daisuke look at his shadow and it look like their have wing on it. More like demon wing.

But then Mr Kurosuke turn back. The way he look scary like a demon and have dark aura around him. Hikari can feel it."Oh, you still here. I thought everyone is left this school I guess I was wrong"Mr Kurosuke back to normal like it old self again. Hikari and the other surprised."Well it late now. You better go home before your parent worried about you all"said Mr Kurosuke as he left the place.

"What was that just now?"ask Gatomon."That was scary. It like I was that place again"said Hikari as shiver to remember that place."Hikari forget about that. It all in the past"said Takeru. Hikari remember when she was in Dark Ocean but Takeru right. It all in the past."You right. It all in the past"said Hikari as she back to normal.

"...you should have more fate before the darkness take every thing..."a voice coming from no way. Hikari and the other surprised. It was Nina. She look at them like serious."Ni-Nina?"Everyone surprised. She sigh and then left.

"Wait!"shout Daisuke. Nina stop."Tell me... tell me... who are you? Why you always here?"ask Daisuke. She didn't answer her question."...why do you want to know? It just a waste of time to know it. You who scared at Mr Kurosuke, why did you scared that him?"she ask. Daisuke quiet.

Nina sigh and left. When Daisuke try to stop her again, she disappear."Daisuke?"Hikari worry about Daisuke."Since then, I being think. Who is she and Mr Kurosuke? Even if we just know him but I feel like he lying. Not only that, since meeting with the mask girl, I feel like something or someone is after me. I scared me"said Daisuke in cold condition.

Hikari and the other worried about him. He never like this but since 'that' accident, he became not himself."Hey you guy. Eh, where your bags"Miyako appear.

**~... End of Flashback...~**

"Daisuke don't worry. I always and will be by your side and protect you"said Chibimon. Daisuke smile at him."Thank you Chibimon. Now then, let's go to sleep before Jun annoying me again."Daisuke stand up and straight to bed.

**Somewhere in the Digital World**

In the dark castle. Someone was waiting the time."My lord, when we start the plan?"ask a Digimon."When we get the 'miracle'. Without him, we can start the plan"said his lord."How about his friend?"ask again."For now, you can hurt them but can't kill them. Not until we get the 'miracle' then you can do what ever you want"said his lord. The Digimon look happy.

"I can't wait. My lord"said the Digimon."Piedmon do me a favor will you"ask The lord."Yes everything since you bring 'us' back to life"said Piedmon. He was thankful because 5 or 4 years ago, the digidestined destroyed him and his comrade but now his lord bring him and his comrade to life and he will served him.

"Do me a favor. Will you go to the Human world"said his lord. Piedmon surprised."For what?"ask Piedmon."I want to to investigated about the miracle and I let you kill one of the digidestined but don't kill the 'miracle' and the 'heart'. I still have to settled with her before she became mine. And you have information about her friend and her follower, you can giving to me or kill them"the lord look like hate them so much.

Piedmon at first surprised but then he smile."As you wish, my lord"then Piedmon disappear."You may hide for me but you can't run away forever. Not until you lose your friend again just like before"said the lord as he smile him self.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

__**Finally finish this chapter. It so trying and in time before my holiday.**

**"Mistress... buy me some present... mistress you chink so soft..."(appear out of noway and hug me)**

**read ... the next chapter... Cookie stop hugging me.**

**_On next chapter_**

**_Koushirou and Ken meet a weird girl who have connection with Mr Kurosuke. But why Mimi and Miyako jealous at her? Soon Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru know who Nina and Mask girl is. Chibimon, Patamon and Gatomon meet with strange digimon name Tigarmon. _**

**_Taichi have a bad feeling about... Mr Kurosuke? Will he know who is and his true self? And why Mr Kurosuke have a weird look on his face. What will Piedmon up too? And who is the 'miracle'?_**

**_To know the chapter? Read it to know it.  
_**


End file.
